


(I'm taking this moment) to live in the future

by Ischa



Series: Intimate Obsessions [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: More threesome vampire adventures (and sex, so much sex...), set a few years in the future. Jay is done with waiting. He wants his lovers to finally do it.“I see,” Jason said, it was an old joke between them, really, “You only stuck around for so long because you can’t get enough of my sweet blood.”Tim kissed him then, slow and gentle and teasing. Tim was good at teasing, at innocent and playfully shy. Jason loved it.“I only stuck around so long because you fuck just the way I love it Jason,” Tim said, with a last lick to Jason’s bottom lip.





	(I'm taking this moment) to live in the future

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 21 Pilots.

~One~  
“Okay,” Jason said, falling onto the couch, “do it.”

Tim frowned. “Do what?” He asked, because it didn’t look like Jason was in the mood to be ravished, after all these years Tim, and Dick for that matter, could tell. There was a distinctive smell when Jason was horny and that smell was absent now.

Jason rolled his eyes. “It.”

Tim still wasn’t getting it. He looked to Dick, who was packing away leftovers Alfred had given them.  
Dick shrugged. “I have no idea-oh.”

Jason nodded. “Yeah, oh.”

Tim crossed his arms over his chest. “Enlighten me. Now.”

Jason laughed. “Little genius vampire,” he said gently, holding his hand out to him. Tim took a step closer to the couch without really thinking about it. “I think it’s time you made me like you.”

“Oh,” Tim whispered. He and Dick had been talking about it, of course. Neither of them had gotten significantly older in the last few years, but Jason had. Everyone around them had gotten older. They just came back from Damian’s 20th birthday. Damian was a man now and Jason…Jason was eight years older than he had been when Tim met him.

“Did you find a gray hair or what?” Dick asked.

“You think I should wait until I find a gray hair?” Jason replied, his eyebrows raised.

Dicks sighed. Tim knew what he was thinking. Was this still too early? “Are you sure?”

“Am I sure?” Jason asked. “No, Tim I am not sure, I just felt like it, maybe I’ll change my mind tomorrow.”

“No need for sarcasm, Jay,” Dick said.

“Listen, I’m over thirty now. And I am not as fast as I used to be,” Jason said. “Should I wait longer? I don’t think so. I’m ready.” He sat up and looked at them earnestly. “Damian is twenty, Bruce is…Bruce is retired, for god’s sake. You two…” he closed his eyes briefly and then stared at Tim. “You look like jail-bait.”

“I always looked like jail-bait, Jason,” Tim said.

“I didn’t look like an old man, so I guess it was okay, but another five years, ten? And…” he ran his hand through his hair. “I would feel weird to fuck you.”

Oh, Tim thought. “You aren’t old. You don’t even look thirty, Jason.”

“That’s not the point and you know it.”

They did know it. And Jason was right, it wasn’t the point. Tim and Dick had decided a long time ago that they would wait for Jason to make that decision and that they would respect his decision. They would only change Jason against his will if Jason was about to die. Like Dick had been all those years ago.

“So, you’re ready now?” Dick asked.

Jason nodded. “Yes. I’m ready.”

“Uhm…who do you want to do it?”  
Tim looked at Dick then, he had assumed that he would do it, but they haven’t talked about that either. Somehow Tim thought he had more time to prepare.

“Both of you,” Jason said grinning. “In true old and trusted Interview with the vampire fashion. But with more sex, of course.”

“You want to say goodbye to the sun too?” Tim teased.

Jason threw a cushion at him, which Tim snagged out of the air effortlessly. “I know very well I can walk in the sun as a vampire. I do want however to finish Alfred’s leftovers before we do it.”

“Fine with me,” Dick said. “I will miss watching you eat.”

Jason snorted. “I won’t, it’s kinda creepy.”

Dick tackled him into the sofa and kissed him hard. “You realize this will be forever, right?”

“Happily ever after,” Tim said.

“You think I will bail on you, after all these years?” Jason asked.

“No,” Dick answered and Tim believed him, it seemed that Jason believed him too, because he grabbed Dick by the neck and pulled him into a kiss that got hard and heated in seconds.

“You will taste different,” Dick panted.

“Dick…”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Dick cut Jason off and kissed him again.

Tim sat on the coffee table and watched as Dick slowly took off his and then Jason’s clothes. He winked at Tim just before he swallowed Jason's cock.  
Tim and Jason both groaned at that.

~+~  
Jason finished his coffee and looked at the sun rising outside the kitchen window. Soon they wouldn't even need a kitchen.

“What?” Tim asked.

“Nothing,” Jason replied, putting the empty mug in the sink.

“You stared at the sunrise like someone who will miss it, Jason,” Tim pointed out, he slung his arms around Jason’s middle and leaned his face against Jason’s back. Jason loved to feel Tim’s slender form pressed against his own big body.

“I won’t miss it, Tim.”

“You will miss something,” Tim pointed out.

“Are you trying to make me reconsider the whole thing?” Jason asked, his hands sliding over Tim’s.

“No, I want you to be ours forever, Jason. I always wanted that.” He kissed Jason’s shoulder through his worn sleep shirt. “But I want you to be happy too, and what does one more year really matter? Or two?”

“Or three , or five, or ten?” Jason said.

Tim sighed. “I get the picture.”

“I’m ready. I know what to expect. Hell, Dick adjusted to it, and Dick always had a problem with killing, he missed cereal more than …other things. I’ll be fine.”

“You know, you’re very human Jason. You feel everything so deeply,” Tim said.

Jason didn’t know what to say to that. He turned in Tim’s arms and took Tim’s face in his hands, stroking his cheeks and then the corners of his lips gently. “I will miss chilli-dogs and probably donuts,” he said. “I think that is a small price for being immortal, or as good as, for being with you, for being able to keep up with you two. And you said it yourself: one gets used to it. And we don’t have to hide away during daytime hours.”

“No, we don’t,” Tim said.

“I trust you with my life, you and Dick,” Jason said.

Tim grinned. “I know, I will…kill you, suck you dry.”

“Looking forward to that?” Jason teased, leaning in so he could feel Tim’s breath on his lips.

“Killing you? No, but sucking you dry?” Tim answered, “Yes, I do look forward to that. You know you taste amazing, I mean, I’ve tasted a lot of people, but you…”

“I see,” Jason said, it was an old joke between them, really, “You only stuck around for so long because you can’t get enough of my sweet blood.”

Tim kissed him then, slow and gentle and teasing. Tim was good at teasing, at innocent and playfully shy. Jason loved it.  
“I only stuck around so long because you fuck just the way I love it Jason,” Tim said, with a last lick to Jason’s bottom lip.

Jason laughed. “Does Dick now that?”

“Probably, I don’ think he cares,” Tim replied with a smile.

Jason, fucking loved Tim’s smiles. So he kissed him again.

~+~  
Dick watched as Jason was dressing a small wound and tried not to think about licking the blood away. He’s done it before, of course, but… Jason’s vibes this morning were all wrong.

“You look angry,” Dick said eventually.

Jason gave him a look and put his shirt back on. It’s been a week since Jason announced that he was ready to become a vampire, but they still haven’t done anything about it.  
“You know Dick, if it looks like a duck-“

“Jay,” Dick cut in.

“It’s because I am angry, this injury – if you’ve done it last week, hell if you’ve done it last night, I wouldn’t have this scratch.”

Dick bit his lips. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are we waiting? What are we waiting for? I already finished all the leftovers, Dick.” He looked at Dick, and his eyes were a blazing green. Dick loved Jason’s eyes. And hands, and back and tights. And Jason’s mouth too. “I had years to think this over. You know that. Tim knows that and still, here we are and I am still fucking human!”

“Jay-“

“I won’t change my mind. You have to know that,” Jason interrupted.

Dick knew that. Tim knew it too. “We know.”

“So why are we waiting?” Jason asked.

Because Dick was afraid, that was why. He’s never done it before and he was afraid he was going to mess it up.  
“What if you die?” Dick asked.

“Dick, like this I’m dying too. I’m getting older, you two don’t. You will lose me if you don’t do it.”  
It wasn’t even an ultimatum Dick knew, it was the simple truth. Jason was human, therefor he would die one day and because he was also a reckless vigilante, he would most likely die sooner rather than later.

Dick ran a hand over his face and then made a decision. “Friday night then.” That would give Jason a whole weekend to recover from the transformation and Tim didn't have any classes on weekends either. “And we are going to tell Bruce and Damian about it first.”

“Fine,” Jason said and left.

Dick stared after him, but didn’t follow Jason. It was clear that the conversation was over and that Jason wanted to be left alone.

~Two~  
“It’s not like I am surprised,” Damian said.  
It was such a mindfuck, Jason thought, that Damian looked so much like Bruce and also that even although Damian was younger than Tim, Tim looked like the jailbait.

“Good then,” Jason replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Did you tell father?” Damian asked.

“Not yet, Bat-brat,” Jason answered. He had been on his way to the manor when he had spotted Damian on the rooftop. He figured he could have a test run with the Bat-brat. He would have told Damian anyway.

“Don’t call me that,” Damian hissed.

Jason nearly laughed, but then thought better of it. “Fine. I’ll still come over for family dinners.”

“That soup again,” Damian said, disgust evident in his voice. All these years and the brat was still a vegetarian.

“I hear it’s not so bad.”

“Tt,” Damian said. “So, you’re sure about it?”

Jason gave him a look and then sighed. “Was there ever any doubt that I would do it?”

“Not really. Not after the first three years you stayed with them, anyway.”

“You gave me three years to bail on them?” Jason asked.

Damian nodded without elaborating; maybe it was better that way. “And you didn’t. And here we are now. I am sure you’re on your way to him?”

“Yeah,” Jason replied.

“Waited until he was alone?”

Jason snorted. “As if he’s ever alone.”

Damian smiled, a small secret smile. “Guess he isn’t. Father won’t like it.”

Jason shrugged. “Not the first time I’m gonna be a disappointment to him.”

Damian looked out over Gotham. “The last few years you weren’t. I think these two are good for you. No matter how messed up it is that you need to be surrounded by blood suckers to feel human.”

That was weirdly introspective of Damian, Jason thought. “You like those blood suckers.”

“I like Grayson,” Damian replied.

Jason chose not to comment. He knew Damian didn’t hate Tim either. After all Tim had saved Dick from certain death. “Good enough. Anything funny going on in the city?”

“Nothing I can’t handle. Stop stalling and go talk to father,” Damian said and before Jason could reply he shot the grapple and was gone.

~+~  
“Bruce,” Jason said as soon as Alfred led him to the sturdy where Bruce had been – probably brooding, or working.

“Jason, this is unexpected.” He stood up and held out his hand to Jason and Jason stepped closer, grabbed it and pulled Bruce into a hug. He felt like it and he didn’t know if he would get another opportunity once he wasn’t human anymore.  
Bruce hugged him back after a second of hesitation. “Did something happen?” He asked after he stepped back and looked at Jason. “I haven’t heard anything.”

Jason grinned. “Nothing happened but it will.”

Bruce nodded, let go of him and indicated the sofa. Jason sighed but sat down. “This is about you becoming a-“

“Vampire, Bruce. The word is vampire,” Jason cut in and then took a breath, reaching for some calm somewhere deep inside him. He ran a hand through his hair. “You had to know it was coming.”

Bruce nodded. “Yes, of course. It is pretty obvious that you, Dick and Tim are an item.”

“Yes, and because of that I want to be with them,” Jason said.

“You are with them now,” Bruce replied.

“You know they aren’t less human for not being exactly human…,” Jason argued, because he had kknown that Bruce would be against it, but it wasn’t Bruce’s decision. “You yourself said that Superman was the most human of us all. And he sure as hell isn’t human.”

“He doesn’t drink blood,” Bruce said.

“Well…no one is perfect. And it’s not like Dick went on a killing spree after he had been changed.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but chose not to comment. He probably knew about the one and only time Dick had gone on a killing spree. Jason wanted to say that those scumbags deserved it and more, but if Bruce wasn’t going to mention the whole thing, Jason wasn’t going to do it either.

“You’re not Dick,” Bruce said instead.

“Don’t I know it? You never let me forget that, Bruce and I’m sick of feeling like I have to measure up somehow. Dick is Dick and I am myself and it seems my lovers don’t have a problem with that.” He stood and paced a few steps while Bruce was watching him. “I’m only here to let you know I made the decision and that the next time you will see me I will be a vampire like Dick and Tim.”

“Will you tell Damian?” Bruce asked.

“Already did, caught the brat on my way here. He didn’t seem surprised about it either,” Jason said. “In fact he took it better than you.”

“He was born into this world of magic, aliens and vampires. I wasn’t,” Bruce replied.

Jason shrugged. “For what it’s worth, you adapted well enough.” It was only Jason who had been a constant disappointment to Bruce.

“You weren’t a disappointment, Jason,” Bruce said, like he was reading Jason's thoughts. “I think I took you in too soon after Dick. I hadn’t worked things out with Dick and…” he trailed off and smiled wryly. “It wasn’t your fault. You were a boy. I was the grown up.”

“Well,” Jason said, “Now we’re both grown-ups.”

“Yes, but you’re still my son,” Bruce replied.

“Bruce-“

“I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy,” Bruce interrupted. “And I’m glad that you make Dick happy too.”

“We will still come over, because Dick and Tim actually like that Finish blood soup.” Jason was sure it was because it made Dick feel normal to eat with people, to eat something humans would eat too.

“I’m sure it will grow on you, Jason.” Bruce replied smiling.

“We’ll see. I can after all still drink stuff, because pretty much all living creatures on this planet need water.”

“Let me know how the change went,” Bruce said.

Jason nodded. “Sure thing.”

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Bruce asked.

Jason thought about it for just a moment. It would be one of his last meals and he should totally indulge. Alfred’s cooking was the best. He nodded again. “Yes, thank you.”

“You are very welcome, Jason,” Bruce said and for the first time in a long time, Jason believed that Bruce meant it.

~+~  
Jason shot Tim and Dick a message that he was staying for dinner at the mansion and then went to the kitchen to help Alfred preparing their meal and talk. He needed to inform Alfred of his upcoming change as well. After all the man had raised him the short time he had been living at the manor and it was due to Alfred that Jason loved good food so much.

“I think I may have to come up with some more blood and liquid related recipes then,” Alfred mused.

“You already did a great job of including our beloved vampires at the table. Dick is especially grateful for that.”

Alfred nodded. “It was my pleasure, but you young Sir were always the most rewarding eater.” He winked at Jason.

Jason rubbed a hand over his neck, a little bit embarrassed. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You are very welcome.”

They worked for a bit in silence before Alfred looked at Jason. “I assume you thought about this change long and hard, Master Jason?”

“For the last few years. I’m not as fast and young as I used to be and frankly, it gets a bit creepy being with Tim.”

“Ah, I see,” Alfred replied.

“It’s only a small part of it, but I see how he’s not getting older and how I am and soon…a few years and I’ll be forty and then fifty and then I will die soon enough. And let’s face it,” Jason added, cutting carrots into small squares, “In our line of work my death would come earlier rather than later. In fact it did. How many miracles can I grab and hold on to before I run out?”

“Master Timothy and Master Dick will be the last ones I guess,” Alfred said.

Jason smiled. “Yeah, they will be the last miracles and I am not going to let go of them as long as I live.”

“It is good, I think that there will always be someone to look over this city,” Alfred said. “I am most happy for you, Jason.”

“Thanks Al,” Jason replied. “I’m happy too.”

“And that is the only thing that should really matter,” Alfred said.

Jason knew that Alfred meant it too. In so many ways Alfred had always been more a parent to him and Dick than Bruce.  
“Thank you,” Jason said again.

“You’re very welcome, Master Jason, now get on with the cutting.”

Jason did.

~Three~  
“So, you talked to Bruce, Damian and Alfred?” Dick said two days later. “And you brought back leftovers that you are finishing right now.”  
Jason nodded, between bites of the last leftovers he had brought back from his talks. Dick was watching him eat, because he liked it and because it didn’t make him hungry like it did Tim.  
“That means you’re ready?” Dick asked.

Jason gave him a look and then swallowed. Dick waited him out. “I was ready a week ago. You two insisted that I talk to Bruce first.”

“Okay, yeah, but you seemed happier after you talked to Bruce,” Dick said.

“I am happier. I think we finally – figured our shit out,” Jason replied.

“Took you two long enough,” Dick said.

“We’re good now,” Jason replied. “I have my house in order. I’m ready. I hope you two don’t plan to make a production out of this.”

“We would never,” Dick said.

Jason snorted. “Right.”

“Is it so bad that we want you to enjoy this? To remember it?”

“Dick,” Jason said, “Of course I will remember it. Of course I know it won’t be in any way as traumatic as my last fucking rebirth, of course I trust you to do right by me, whatever the hell that means in our case.”

Dick nodded. He knew all that, but still. “Me and Tim…our transformations weren’t – I mean, they sucked, okay?”

“And now you want to make sure mine doesn’t. That it can be different. That you two are different. I get it. But you already proved that, Tim did when he changed you.”

Dick nodded. He knew that. All those years ago Tim did it because he loved Dick and because Dick had been dying. It had still been traumatic, not the change itself, but what had happened to Dick before. Nothing like that would happen to Jason. They would do it here, at their home. He and Tim would do it together.

“I was thinking about getting a few bags of blood, and have some languid sex before and then some hot frenzied sex after,” Jason added.

“You thought about it?”

“Well, it’s my change, is it not? Why should I leave the planning of my big day to you two?” He grinned, then stood up and put the empty plate into the sink. “Or did you not want to start the whole thing with sex?”

Dick wasn’t going to lie to Jason. They were past those things after all those years. Jason had seen the worst of him and he of Jason and really… they could do without having secrets and lies between them.  
“I was planning on the sex. Tim too,” Dick replied. “You always seem to enjoy the sex.”

Jason laughed. “Of fucking course I enjoy the sex. It’s not gotten boring yet.”

“We do our best to keep you on your toes, mortal,” Dick intoned in his best Slavic accent. Both Tim and Jason found it hilarious; Dick thought it was pretty good.

Jason was at his side in a matter of seconds and then he was pulling Dick up by his t-shirt, Dick grinned, and came willingly. “You’re such a dork,” Jason said, just before he kissed Dick hard. Dick loved when Jason used his teeth, he loved it when they fucked during daylight hours too, because their strengths matched then. More or less, anyway. Jason could lift him up and pin him down and it was – Dick loved that too and soon they would really be equally matched, soon Jason would be like them.

“You love it,” Dick panted once Jason ended the kiss. “Wanna fuck me here? Over the kitchen counter?”

Jason groaned. Dick was pretty sure that was a yes. “Lube,” Jason said.

“Of course,” Dick replied. He pulled Jason in again, so they could kiss some more, before Jason was searching The Drawer – all in capitals, because every room had one, so they could fuck wherever. Dick was already stripping out of his pants and underwear, not bothering with his shirt, this would be hard and quick anyway. He and Tim would take their time later this evening to take Jason apart slowly before the change.

“I love your ass, Dick,” Jason said, running his big hand over the curves of Dick’s ass and then grabbing it gently and massaging it before he leaned in and kissed Dick’s neck. These unexpected outbursts of gentleness were what Dick loved the most about Jason. The unpredictability of them kept him on his toes and yearning for more.

“Jay-“ was pretty much all Dick could say, because Jason pushed two slick fingers inside him just when he was about to be snarky, or mushy, maybe.

“That’s it,” Jason whispered into his skin. “Hard and fast good with you?”

Dick nodded. “Yes.”

“Good,” Jason replied and added a third finger.

He didn’t play around and Dick was good with that too. “Come on!”

Jason twisted his fingers, brushing them over Dick’s prostate and then pulled them out, just to be replaced with his cock. Dick moaned, Jason’s hands gripped his hips tighter.  
Dick would trace the bruises later, until the sun went down and they would slowly disappear. Right now he was pushing against Jason to urge him on, he felt desperate for it, desperate to be fucked and to come and to have Jason fill him up. Jason took the hint.

~+~  
“I planned to wine and dine you,” Tim said, even to his own ears he sounded long suffering. “And here you are, practically naked.”  
Jason was in fact practically naked, only a towel around his hips and a nice glow to his skin that told Tim he and Dick had fucked not too long ago.

“You love it when I’m practically naked, Tim,” Jason replied. He crossed over to Tim, cupped his face in his big hands and leaned in to kiss him gently. “Welcome home.”

And what a sight it was to come home to, Tim thought. Tim let the kiss linger for a while before he stepped away from Jason.  
“How was your day?” Jason asked, playing it all up.

Tim sat down at the kitchen table, put his chin on his hand and looked at Jason. “Not bad, but it’s really good now.”

“You just like to watch me strut, you little pervert,” Jason replied. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, which gave Tim a nice view of his stomach, abs, arms, neck. He licked his lips.

“No nice restaurant then? No wine and good food?”

“No, Tim,” Jason said. “I had the best already, followed by a nice hard fuck and we are not going to stall anymore. Go shower and meet us in the bedroom.”

“Dick still lazing around?”

“I heard that!” Dick yelled from the bedroom. Of course he did, Tim thought, it was getting dark. They were already becoming more than human.

“Of course you did,” Tim said, smiling.  
He stood up and gave Jason a once over before he went to the bathroom. He was looking forward to the change, he thought, while he turned the water on and started to strip. This way they wouldn’t have to worry about Jason so much. About his fragile human nature. The bruises, the cuts, the broken bones. Maybe his scent and taste would change too then and he wouldn’t be vampire catnip anymore. Tim frowned, stepping into the shower. Did he really want that to happen? Yes and no. He loved how Jason smelled and tasted, but they had a close call two years ago because of it. Tim and Dick had dealt with the vampire who thought she could get away with stealing what was theirs. Jason hadn’t been thrilled either by the prospect to be some beautiful vampire’s slave and toy.  
Back then Tim had wanted to change Jason at once, so something like this wouldn’t happen again, but it had always been Jason’s decision and both he and Dick respected that.

He finished showering and was about to towel his hair dry when the bathroom door was yanked open. Dick was staring at him. “I thought you drowned.”

“You can’t drown in a shower,” Tim replied. He was naked and dripping on the tiled floor, but then Dick was pretty much naked too. But Dick was dry.

Dick waved Tim’s protest away. “You ready now, so come on. Jason is waiting. Let’s not waste a perfectly fine night.”

“Last time you were in this shower you didn’t think it was a waste of time,” Tim teased.

“You were with me then. We had fun, washing each other’s backs,” Dick said with a grin.

That was true, Tim had to admit. “Yeah.”

“Stop obsessing about it. You’ve done it before. We know it works. Tim.”

Tim hung the towel on the rack and ran a hand through his hair. “I know. Last time I didn’t really think about it, but now I can’t think of anything else.”

“So, let’s do it, so you don’t have to think about it, Tim,” Dick said.

“You two coming, or are you in the middle of something in that shower?!” Jason yelled from the bedroom. “Should I start without you?” He added.

Dick groaned. “You know he will.”

Tim nodded.  
Dick grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom.

Jason was already on the bed and naked under the sheet, Tim could tell after all these years.

“Second thoughts? Doubts, cold feet?” He asked.

Tim shook his head. “Not really.”

Jason just looked at him and Tim let him and then Jason nodded. “Okay, come here and kiss me then, you’ve been gone all day.”

Tim was at his side in a matter of seconds, he could hear Jason’s heart beat faster at the display of power. Tim’s lips curved into a smile.

Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of him. “Hi,” he breathed and didn’t give Tim time to reply before his lips were claiming Tim’s in a heated kiss.

Dick was running his hands over Tim’s back and pushing him gently down onto Jason, so that they were skin to skin. And it was easy, really to get lost in Jason’s scent and taste and the feel of his flesh under Tim’s fingertips. And it was better of course because Dick was there too, running his hands over Tim’s shoulders, back and ass, nibbling at Tim’s neck in that way that got Tim going.  
Tim had a plan for this, but he couldn’t remember it right now. It wasn’t that important anyway with Dick’s lubed up fingers caressing the rim of his hole. He gasped when Dick pushed one finger in and Jason's hands tightened around his slender hips. “I thought this was supposed to be about you, Jay.” He moaned.

“Well, I like to share the fun and joy, so Dick gets to fuck you, to get us all in the mood, because once I'm a vampire too, I won't tire that easily,” Jason answered him, with a big grin.  
Tim just had to kiss that perfectly filthy mouth.

“This way is good,” Dick said from behind Tim. “You between us.”

Tim nodded, he knew that Dick also meant that this way Tim had perfect access to Jason's neck and so his veins. His blood, that he was going to drink. Just thinking about it got him impossibly harder. Jason shifted then so their cocks were aligned perfectly. Dick was up to three fingers now, hitting Tim's prostate on every other push inside and Tim was getting impatient. Jason laughed. “You have tells, you know?”

“I don't have tells,” Tim snapped, or tried to, really, it came out more like a moan.

“Yes, you do,” Jason replied, dragging him down by the neck so he could kiss him at the same moment Dick finally slid inside Tim.

Dick set a slow pace, probably because he had already fucked around with Jason, Tim thought, but he could admit to himself that he loved the slow pace too and that it was perfect for what they had planned.

“Shit,” Jason said, as Tim started to nuzzle his neck. Their cocks were dragging against each other and their sweaty skin and it was glorious. Tim could hear Jason's heart speeding up with his arousal. Could feel his nipples harden under his fingertips. And then when all of them were pretty much lost to the pleasure between them, Tim bit down. The taste and smell of Jason's blood exploded inside him.  
Jason moaned and Tim sucked harder, drank more greedily.

“Shit,” Dick hissed, “That is so hot.”

Jason laughed and then groaned. Tim could feel him getting weaker. It was scary and unbelievably erotic to know that Jason was trusting them like this. That he was actually letting them kill him.

Tim felt Jason come against his stomach and then felt him going still and pliant under his body. “Dick.”

Dick stopped fucking him, long enough to bite his own wrist and press it against Jason’s mouth. For a second Jason didn’t drink and Tim felt his own heart stop and then Jason sucked on Dick’s wrist, drinking greedily and Dick moaned like this was the best thing that ever happened to him. His hips started a faster rhythm then, the more Jason drank, the closer Dick got.  
Tim was just along for the ride.

When Dick came his body shuddered all over, Jason fell into the sheets, breathing hard. “I want more.”  
Tim blinked at him.  
Dick laughed.

~Four~  
Jason didn’t feel the change at first, everything was pleasure and warmth and the men he was in love with. Everything was good and hazy and then Tim kissed him and pulled away from Jason.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said.

Jason wasn’t. That was the truth. He wasn’t afraid. He’s died once before, has been brought back once before, this was going to be a piece of cake.  
And then the pain started. He moaned and curled up on his side.  
Dick’s hand was stroking his back and shoulder, caressing really any part he could reach. Tim was crouched in front of Jason, he was naked and there was come on his skin and he smelled so good, and he was tiny, Jason thought. Tiny and fierce and protective and he was looking at Jason now. Crouching there on the floor, one hand reaching out to stroke it over Jason’s cheek.

“It’s just the transformation. It’s gonna stop soon,” Tim said gently.

Jason wanted to nod, but he felt sick. “Bathroom,” he got out between clenched teeth.

Dick and Tim helped him get up and carried him to the shower. Tim switched it on and Jason sat down, back pressed tightly against the tiled wall and just tried to breathe while the warm water eased his pain. “Son of a bitch!” He cursed as another cramp wrecked his body. Tim sat down next to him, pressed one leg against his and talked. Jason didn’t know what Tim was talking about. He couldn’t concentrate on the words, but he felt better with Tim’s voice in his ears.

“How long?” He asked and then bit his lip because his body felt like it was on fire. This was worse, probably, then his first resurrection.

“Dick’s took an hour or so, I don’t remember how long mine took,” Tim answered.

“You were down there longer,” Jason said.

“Dick fell asleep. I guess you will too, once it’s over. It demands a lot from the human body,” Tim explained.

Jason just nodded. He felt sick again.

“Once you wake up we will feed you and then it will be over, Jay,” Tim added and kissed his cheek.

Jason nodded again, because words were too much effort now. He had to concentrate to keep his body together.  
The pain was – constant, that was the problem, Jason thought, just before he blessedly passed out.

~+~  
He came awake in their bed. It was dark and he felt okay, but hungry. He blinked at the ceiling and could see every little crack.

“Shit,” Jason said and then laughed. Shit, but – the cracks were mesmerizing. Everything was just so new. The sheets under his fingertips, the darkness pooling in the corner. The voices outside, the heartbeats closer still. Two heartbeats; when he concentrated he could separate them. For a while that was the only thing he listened to, lying there in the dark.  
And then the hunger started to gnaw at him. It was filing up his insides, his head, his heart; everything. It was all consuming.

“Tim,” he said, but it was more of a whisper to his ears.

It didn’t matter, it seemed, because Tim was at his side in a matter of seconds. This time he could see every one of Tim’s movements. He wasn’t a blur, he was Tim. And he was holding up a bag of blood.

“I can get you something fresh if you can’t keep this down at first,” he said, handing the bag over to Jason. It felt warm and Jason was unreasonably grateful for it. When he tore it open the scent nearly overwhelmed him.

Jason could keep it down alright. “That’s not bad,” he said, after he finished the first bag and sat up. He was still naked, somehow he didn’t notice it before.

“Good. So, how are you feeling?”

“Still hungry,” Jason replied.

Tim smiled. “Dick is warming up the blood as we speak. Besides that?” Tim took the empty bag from Jason and threw it in the trash without even looking in the can’s direction.  
“I’m fine. I think. Everything is just so…beautiful,” he settled on, staring at Tim, because Tim was beautiful too, but differently now.

Tim nodded. “It is. Everything seems fascinating and alive.”

“Yes!” Jason said and wondered how they could kill so easily when everything seemed to glow with life. But then, neither Tim nor Dick killed easily.

Dick chose that moment to enter the bedroom. He wasn’t naked, but he was smiling and he was holding another bag of warmed up blood. Jason wondered why he hadn’t heard the microwave ping and then he remembered that he was only listening to their heartbeats and Tim’s voice. It was distracting, and would be dangerous for the first few days until he learned to control these new abilities.

“So, you’re feeling great and euphoric,” Dick teased, handing him the blood bag.

“I bet you felt something similar back in the day,” Jason replied, tearing the new bag open. “But it’s strange too,” he added once he finished half of it. “I guess I will get used to it.” He didn’t know if he wanted to get used to it. Controlling these new abilities was a given, but getting used to how wonderful the world was? He could probably do without that a bit longer.

“I did, everything was just more. And the sex, shit, the sex,” Dick said. Dick’s voice sounded nearly dreamy.

“Can’t wait for that,” Jason replied, finishing his blood bag. He remembered of course those first few days after Dick's been turned. The frenzy, how insatiable Dick had been.

“Can you stand?” Tim asked.

Was that something he should be concerned with, Jason wondered. “Haven’t tried it yet, I got distracted by the sheets and then the shadows and then your heartbeats.”

He tried it now. It was no problem. He could stand, he even could walk a few steps, but then the texture of the floor became too much to handle. How much better would lips and fingers and tongues feel? Teeth?

“Okay?” Tim asked.

“I can stand, but I can’t…everything feels so good. And distracting.”

“You should sleep some more,” Tim urged gently.

Jason thought that was a fantastic idea.

~Five~  
He woke to sunshine the next time. It was less distracting than the darkness the night before had been. Everything still felt kind of more and off, but it wasn’t overwhelming anymore. He stretched, enjoyed his muscles working and his joints popping and then wrapped a sheet around his hips and went out to the kitchen.  
Tim was gone already, because he was taking some classes, but Dick was there lazing around.

“You’re up,” Dick said.

“I am,” Jason replied, flopping down on the couch next to Dick. “By daylight nothing feels that overwhelming. It’s kinda normal.”

“Except that you can’t have bacon and eggs for breakfast. Speaking off, are you hungry?”

Jason took stock of his body and then shook his head. “No.”

“Okay, if you do get hungry, the blood is in the fridge.”

“I know the drill, Dick,” Jason said.

“Of course you do,” Dick replied.

“So, Tim is at school?”

“Yep,” Dick answered.

“Business as usual then,” Jason said.

“Seems so,” Dick replied.

“Dick.”

Dick sighed. “He’s going to pick up a schoolboy uniform.”

“Shit.”

“I know,” Dick replied.

Jason’s cock was very interested in that idea.

“He indulges your kinks,” Dick added with a smile.

“He indulges in his own,” Jason replied.

“Good thing then that you two are so in tune when it comes to that particular one.”

“Hmm, you want to be the school nurse? I remember you liked being probed…” Jason said, leaning in and licking Dick’s neck.

“I do, I like when you two play with my ass,” Dick moaned.

“Can I bite you?” Jason asked, because Dick was making porn noises and his neck was right there and Jason could feel his teeth, sharp and exciting.

“Yeah,” Dick said.

Dick tasted divine. It was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. “How is Tim not sucking you dry every opportunity he has?”

Dick laughed. “He is.”

“I don't mean your cock, Dick,” Jason said, taking another sip of Dick's blood.

“It would be too easy to get lost in it,” Dick answered the question, his voice sounded wrecked. “We would need to feed on humans constantly and then we would fuck and drink each other's blood and fuck more, drink more human blood-”

“And start being less careful, start killing people for our needs,” Jason concluded. “It's like a drug.”

“Hmm,” Dick replied. “Yeah, so we only indulge sometimes.”

“Saving it for special occasions, I can get behind that. Your birthday, my birthday, Tim's birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving. Easter – should totally be a national vampire holiday,” Jason mused.

Dick laughed out loud. “It should!” He shoved at Jason and straddled him, looked him in the eyes. “You know I think your eyes are even greener now.”

“Is that so?” Jason asked.

Dick nodded. “Yeah. I think you're even more beautiful after the change.”

“Happens to all of us,” Jason said. “Where was I? Right holidays, special occasions. Valentine’s Day.”

“You hate Valentine's Day.”

“Now, but maybe it'll grow on me once we make it a sharing blood day,” Jason said.

Dick kissed him then. Jason was pretty sure it was to shut him up, but he didn't really care. Dick felt good against his skin. Better than anything had a right to feel, Jason thought.

“I want to suck you,” Dick said.

Jason nodded, because really, what else was there to do?  
Dick slid to his knees in front of Jason, pushed the sheet away Jason was wearing and sucked his cock into his pretty mouth. Jason had been wrong, this was the best thing to be against and around his skin.

“Dick-”

Dick hummed and sucked harder. It didn't take much more for Jason to come. Everything was still super sensitive. “We will have so much fun over the next few days,” Dick said, licking his lips.  
Jason was sure of it. He pulled Dick up to the couch again, got his hand down Dick's pants and jerked him off while he was licking his own taste out of Dick's mouth.  
It was a glorious start to being a vampire.

~+~  
Tim took one look at them and sighed. He put the bag on the table and started to strip.

“Dick told you so it's not a surprise anyway,” he said, with a glare in Dick's direction.

“He was bugging me about you,” Dick said.

“We will use the uniform, right? You didn't borrow it or anything?” Jason asked. He was naked and he had been obviously sucking Dick not so long ago, Tim could tell. Dick for that matter was naked too and there were two marks on his neck. Jason had his first taste of Dick's blood then.

Tim wanted to know how Jason tasted now. “I bought it. I'm sure it will come in handy and we will have a lot of fun with it.”

“Dick needs a lab-coat or a nurse uniform. In our little fantasy he will be the school nurse and will find himself on the receiving and of a check up.”

“I like where this fantasy of yours is going. We should find a nice dildo shaped like a thermometer,” Tim sa9id. “But I'm guessing it will be a while yet before we can handle something so elaborate in our bedroom. You already fucked at least once.”

“Well, three times,” Dick said. “But only hand- and blow-jobs.”

“We waited for you with the really good stuff,” Jason added.

“I feel so touched,” Tim said, stepping out of his boxer shorts.

As soon as he was naked both Dick and Jason were touching him. Jason was kissing him gently all over his shoulders and neck while Dick was claiming his mouth and their hands were everywhere.

“I want to suck you too,” Jason said.

“He means your blood,” Dick supplied.

“Yeah,” Tim got out between kisses. He wanted it too. It was always such a kick to taste another vampire's blood, the orgasm was so good it left you breathless. Or maybe it was only Tim.

Tim was wholly unprepared and also distracted by Dick when Jason bit him. It was so different from his bites as a human. The sharp vampire teeth hurt only for a second when they broke skin and then Tim was swimming in a sea of bliss and sexual pleasure. He had just enough thought and willpower in him to grab Jason's wrist, bring it to his mouth and suck his blood while Jason was drinking his.  
They were rubbing against each other like teenagers, but Tim couldn’t give a flying fuck, because everything just felt so good.

“Oh god,” Jason moaned, when Dick separated them gently. “Oh god,” he repeated and then he just collapsed on the couch and laughed. “Should have turned me sooner. This. Fuck. This.”  
Tim could only agree.

“You guys need a shower, and I am still hard,” Dick pointed out.

“Give me a second to catch my breath,” Jason said.

Dick nodded. “One.” He said then.

Jason laughed again, but grabbed the hand Dick was offering and let Dick pull him from the couch.  
Jason grabbed Tim's hand and Tim followed them into the spacious bathroom.

~+~  
Dick was feeling a little bit exhausted, that hadn't happened in a long time. But he wasn't complaining. After both Jason and Tim had fucked him in the shower Jason had dragged them to the bedroom and proceeded to exhaust them even more.

“This too will pass,” Tim gasped out between Jason's hard thrust.

“But as long as it lasts I will enjoy every second of it,” Jason replied and bit Tim's shoulder which triggered Tim's orgasm and in turn Jason's.

Tim collapsed onto the sheets and turned his head just enough to be able to look at Dick. “We need to cancel all of our – everything.”

Dick smiled down at him and then stroked his hair. “I love it when you're so fucked out you're forgetting words.”

Tim pouted and it was endlessly adorable, Dick thought. “I'll be back to my usual smart genius self in no time.”

Dick had to bend down and kiss his forehead for that.  
Jason made himself comfortable on the other side of Tim. He put his arm over Tim's hip; his fingers brushing Dick's skin. He seemed content Dick thought.

“You ready to take a break?” He asked Jason.

“A short nap now, more skin to skin love after,” Jason answered.

“We should leave the apartment for a snack too,” Tim said.

“Not in the next few days,” Jason decided.

“Jay-”

“No arguing,” Jason cut Tim off, “Nap now.”

Tim sighed. “Fine.”

Dick smiled to himself and cuddled closer to Tim.  
This whole thing had turned out better than he had hoped it would all those years ago when Tim barged into their lives covered in blood.  
He was glad he had let Tim stay, he was glad they finally turned Jason. Now nothing could stop them anymore.  
Dick fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
